Frieza and pals
by Skam Diablo
Summary: Well this is my first comedy, its kinda offensive, PLEASE REVIEW IT, i really want reviews. Its pretty funny though, some cut-lows and some jokes. READ IT! bye bye. p.s. this is nothing like a normally write. Read my other ones though : )


OK People I'm not sure what state of mind I am in right now. I just want to write something different. So here's my fic. It should be funny.

WHAT IF Frieza had a nasty mouth? And Gohan had an attitude?

This story takes place when Vegeta had awoke and found Krillin, Gohan, and that little Namek… um… I forgot his name oh it was like Dende. Cool, I remembered.

Vegeta stared in amazement. Frieza had just arrived and was standing just above him on a small cliff.

"Sup, Saiyan." Frieza asked, referring to Vegeta.

"Uhh its you!" Vegeta had feared this day.

"Damn, people can't I get any better of a welcome?" Frieza laughed. "You're even uglier than I remembered, stubborn saiyan. Yo so ugly, yo momma had to feed you with a sling-shot." Frieza was laughing increasingly hard now. "Who are those little damned twirps with you Vegeta, your gang? What're you gonna do flash some gang sign at me?"

Vegeta was thinking of a comeback. "Well, your momma's so stupid she ran over some sandpaper with her wheelchair and she thought she was a rough rider."

"Don't take a shot at my mother. Momma was nice, momma loved me." Frieza thought back, obviously with some fond memories. "Listen you son of a bitch, your daddy's suffers from E.D. so he gotta put his cock in the freezer just to get hard. Part of it is kuz of how damn ugly your mom is."

"Shots at my mother? Your mom put the 'bitch' in Frosty the Snow Bitch. Another thing, your mom's so old she didn't watch the movie Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil she watch 8:30 in the Garden of Good and Evil. She plays BINGO on Wednesdays, and is a prostitute on the weekend." Vegeta shot back.

Frieza looked stunned. "I-I-I can't believe you would say such a thing to me!" 

Vegeta just realized, "What am I doing?!? I am incredibly stupid. My ego has truly got the best of me this time, I'm done for, he'll whoop my ass!"

Frieza floated down to Vegeta's level and looked him in the eye. He moved his eyes even closer to Vegeta. When he stepped back he powered up.

(Now, imagine this scene and it will be extremely funny.)

Frieza concentrated and multiplied himself into three Frieza's.

"Where did you learn that from??" Vegeta asked, inquisitively.

"Ha little trick I picked up I guess." Said all three Frieza's. Frieza threw up a middle finger on all six of his hands. He said the magical words very slowly. "F-U-C-K Y-O-U." Frieza smiled after he spoke those words.

"Maybe later." Vegeta replied quickly.

"HeHeHeHaHaHaHaHaHaaaaAAAAA!!!" Gohan laughed uncontrollably. 

"Gohan knock it off!" Krillin demanded. (Don't worry that's the last you'll have to hear of Krillin, that mother fucken no-nosed freak. Hey, at least he's not green.)

"God Frieza you're so fucken stupid." Gohan smirked. His tongue now hung out of his mouth, as a mockery to Frieza. 

"OOOooo Kid! You're making me angry!" Frieza shouted.

"OOOooo? Hey! That's the sound your ma was making last night!" Gohan continued to laugh, harder even this time. "Man Vegeta, that nigga is like being a real son of a bioootch."

"Hey, kid, are you even old enough to cuss?" Vegeta asked with a shocked look on his face. 

"Hey, Vegeta, buddy, stay out of it. Because your momma was sayin' the same thing last night. And Frieza you got some purple shit on your face, oh that just part of your head!"

Frieza blasted toward Gohan, but Gohan stopped him with his finger, and it happened to be his middle one. "Frieza piss off." Gohan stated while kicking him in the air. "Man that mother fucker was a tough son of a bitch. Man my power level is amazing! Probably because I was drunk as fuck last night."

Frieza flew into the great beyond and never came back (For sake of ending this story back.).

When Piccolo showed up they were already hittin' the crack pipe. Piccolo was drunk as fuck.

"Man yo- Gohan looks like God, man. Man God," said Piccolo. "I did not know she was 13. She told me she was 21, and, and, just may-ay-be 18 but 13? No. I'm sowwie man."

"Dude." Vegeta said. "God got some serious red-eye. Get God some Visine, man. (Trademark, all rights reserved.)

-Well that was the story, I hope you liked it. I haven't done one like this- ever. My other ones are very good just not like this, read them, good action.- 


End file.
